<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the fiancé by untoldstory21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190198">Meeting the fiancé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21'>untoldstory21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meeting the ... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Moving, Romance, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira and Sae are moving to a new place, while Makoto is finally moving out of both the dorms and into her own place. This move leads to a few surprises and some transitions in life that come for a certain question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira &amp; Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto &amp; Niijima Sae, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meeting the ... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the fiancé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series does not have to be read in order, nor do you have to read the other pieces but they are all part of the same narrative. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sae looked around at the close to empty apartment where she had lived for so long. Most of the boxes were already in the truck or just stacked near the entranceway. She took a heavy breath as she sat on the ground for a brief second to rest up before loading the rest of the boxes. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and fixed the ponytail that her silver hair was in.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” She let out in surprise as she felt a pair of lips touch the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira, that scared me. I didn’t even hear you.” She said in slight frustration and disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to slowly massage her shoulders as she let out soft moans in the relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am a thief” He replied with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a thief, now you are a student studying to be a politician.” He couldn’t see her eyes but he knew she was giving him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I stole your heart each day.” He with a playful whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“god you're lucky, I love you.” Sae let out a brief chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that for sure,” Akira moved next to her so he could give her a kiss on the check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they both stood up, their hands found their way together. They looked at the place where they had lived together for the past three years let alone the time Sae and Makoto had been there before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Sae was curious about what their move would lead too. Makoto was moving to be on her own, with a new apartment as she was just about to graduate. While Akira had somehow convinced Sae they would need a bigger place. But she had noticed that he had been asking her more weird questions lately. She thought back to the other night to dinner when he asked her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sae what if I told you I wanted to always be by your side, what would you think about that?” He said with a smile, but she could tell he was not joking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be the happiest woman on the planet.” She replied in her normally calm voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that they hadn’t said sweet nothings like that before but this time it had more weight. Like he was interrogating her to find answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae was snapped out of it when the door flung open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you two love birds, I’m going to miss this place just as much as you guys but we have more boxes to move, come on,” Makoto said as she grabbed two bigger boxes with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Makoto, I guess that’s the end of our break.” Sae giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae had smiled and laughed more in the past three years than any other time. They got into arguments over the three years of course. Akira and her would strike each other's nerves, but they worked it out and found new ways how not to strike the nerves as much or at all. Other times they would flat out disagree with each other, but they accepted that was fine because they knew they loved each other. But at the end of the day, she was so glad she could smile and laugh like this again. Even her relationship with Makoto had improved so much, they felt so much like sisters again. Both Sae and Akira picked up the last of the boxes and headed to the truck. Akira was about to lead the truck driver to the new place when he walked over to Sae as she got on her motorcycle,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can you run by LeBlanc and pick something up for me? Sojiro should know what it is. Just tell him you need the golden coffee special.” Akira twirled his hair, a habit he still hadn’t got rid of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, though I don’t know why you can’t go.” Sae brushed it off but could tell he was planning something but wasn’t sure what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though knowing him it couldn’t be too bad if Sojiro knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae watched as Akira got into the car and followed the truck back to the house. She kept thinking about what it could be? Or why he didn’t want her to be with him when the truck arrived. Leblanc was not too far from their current apartment but it was a little more out of the way for the new one, so it wasn’t the fastest detour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon she was at LeBlanc, she opened the door and Sojiro greeted her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Niijima-san, what can I help you with?” The older greeted her with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura-san, Akira sent me I need to pick up the ... golden coffee special?” She was still unsure of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sojiro’s face lit up with a larger smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s all he said, he said you would know what he is talking about.” She was hoping the cafe owner would give her some insight into what was possibly a scheme. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course, though it may take me a second. So feel free to wait around for a bit, though it’s getting crowded so upstairs will be a little more open.” He gave a smirk as he motioned towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a ding in Sae’s head, the café was busy but rarely did he send people to Akira’s old room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay thank you.” She happily replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae made her way up the stairs, the attic was no longer designed like it had been those many years ago. However, on a table under the phantom thieves flag was a bright red box. Sae went to investigate, she saw that the box had a card with her name on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the letter and began to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are reading this it means today is the big moving day. It’s been an amazing three years together and I’m ready for more to come. Thanks for going to LeBlanc with so little information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love, your phantom thief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae rolled her eyes at his signature, yet smiled at the sentiment of the note. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She curiously opened the box, inside she found a picture of the two of them the first day Akira moved in with her. The bottom of the frame read “our love, our future.” Sae picked the frame and the card up and headed downstairs, as she had the feeling that is what Akira had sent her there truly for. By that point, Sojiro had a decent sized bag of coffee beans and a bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you found the special part haha.” Sojiro chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, though I’m surprised he didn’t give it to me himself.” Sae gave a playful eye-roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Akira, he always goes for the theatrics.” He gave smirk well aware she knew of what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, that is very true.” Sae couldn’t help but laugh at how true that was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The truth is with him you sometimes never see when they are coming.” Sojiro smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae put everything in the bag, said goodbye and thank you to Sojiro, then threw the bag on her shoulder as she got back on the motorcycle to head to the new place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she got there it seemed that movers were gone, which was amazing! Now all they needed was to slowly unbox everything. She gave a sigh knowing it would be a long process. She walked into the lobby of the building that their place was in. It was a big house and apartment tower near the courthouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the elevator up, to the 9th floor, and walked to the end of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was ready to see the place with all their furniture in it, and to see Akira, of course, to thank him for the gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened the door she was greeted by Makoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto! I thought you would be at your place?” Sae’s eyes got wide, surprised to see her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I unloaded all my stuff earlier, so I could be here!” She said in an innocent tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! Do you know where ...” Once again red flags went off in Sae’s head, what was Akira doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time she was glad that even with Makoto moving away, she still wanted to come over and be with them. She felt that it was times like this showed how close they had gotten over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home,” Akira’s smile was radiant, and made Sae truly feel like it was home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sae sat the bag down on a table near the door. Akira appeared from around the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved the gift, it was very sweet.” She gave her normal soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad, you know I’ve been thinking a lot about our future, and what is happening going forward.” He scratched the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell, but I’ve been thinking about it too.” She happily accepted his hand as he reached for hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve realized that my life is not complete without you, you make me whole.” Akira couldn’t help but get caught in her reddish-brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do the same for me,” She could feel her heartbeat faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Akira’s voice didn’t waver as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira!” Her eyes got wide as he got down on one knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira opened a small box that had a gold ring with a diamond on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sae Niijima will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He continued to say locked on her stunning eyes and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she got choked up but for only a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the ring on her finger and stood up only to be pulled into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I love you,” Sae said with a smile on her face as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too” Akira replied while standing up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira wrapped his arms around his new fiancé, who returned the gesture. Soon their lips found their way together again, as the couple gave in to another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two!” Makoto said after taking a few pictures of the couple, per Akira's request, with her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point, Makoto had become more accustomed to the couple's displays of affection. Though it was still awkward at times, it was her sister and one of her best friends from high school after all. But she couldn’t be happier, they were both so happy together. It was only a few weeks ago that Akira had told her that he wanted to propose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira and Makoto sat at LeBlanc having some coffee. Makoto took a sip, “you asked me to meet you after class, I’m glad to catch up but I feel that this wasn’t just a casual chat based on your phone call.” She took a deep breath, “Is this about sis?” She went straight to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Akira quickly replied.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto watched as her friend went deep into thought, the last time he had been like this was before they were going to pull off his fake death. Her mind began to race, she really did not want to get into the middle of a fight between the two of them. At the same time, she worried if they had suddenly split up, it wasn’t her first guess, but it was a possibility. But at the same time too out of the blue, Sae had called just the other day about how he surprised her with flowers at the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto, I want to ask for your blessing.” He looked at her dead-on, almost like he was interrogating her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My...blessing” She muttered in shock as the gears in her head slowly began to turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira, you two are already dating. I’ve been fine with it since you told me, even if I was surprised.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto began to sip her coffee when Akira said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto, I mean your blessing for me to marry her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto tried not to spit out the coffee. Akira was thinking of proposing! Her mind began to race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage!” She practically yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep quiet Boss will get mad. He didn’t close shop like back in the day.” He replied as she softly apologized. “But I wanted to ask you, because you’re her sister.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto could tell he spoke from the heart and tried everything to not immediately give him an answer. She knew this was a time to learn about their relationship from his side; she had heard Sae’s view of the relationship multiple times as they talked pretty often. Makoto knew Sae would say yes when he asked her. Sae finally had found a person that understood her and he was her first true friend in a very long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First you will answer a few questions.” She figured she knew his answers already but it’s worth the shot to hear what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Akira nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Sae to you?” She began doing her best to channel her inner interrogator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is my best friend, and the person who I love more than anyone else,” Akira replied, matching what she figured he would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, my next question is what would you do if the truth of your relationship came out. You want to run for a public office and she has always been ambitious with her work as we both know. What happens if someone brings up that she was your defense attorney?” Makoto’s face dropped as she asked that question, who knew if it was truly her place or not but she felt she had too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s eyes didn’t break contact with Makoto as he answered the question,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have talked about it many times, we have backups in place, financially speaking. Sojiro said he was always hiring, though it would be a change for sure, and my parents would probably get mad that I wasted money as it would make my years in college worthless to a degree.” Akira took a pause, “But overall we said we would stick by each other. I can say the love I feel for her is worth more to me than any job ever could be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Makoto was revealed to hear they had some idea of the risk and a plan if the worst happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay one last question, you know my sister seeks perfection in everything, even after she began to change from how she was when we were phantom thieves. Do you think you are that to the standards of being perfect that she is looking for?” She was ready for the Joker side of Akira to show up, the playboy side that had the girls swooning at Shujin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I aim each day to be the best person I can be because of her, to help guide her so she can be the best she can be. But no, I’m not perfect, but I still aim to be the best version of myself.” Akira said sincerely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto paused, it wasn’t what she was expecting, yeah he was still confident.. but not in the Joker way she knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... I guess that is it. You have my blessing. Akira…” she paused meeting her dear friend's gaze. “You are going to make her really happy. She thinks the same about you.” Makoto smiled at her future brother-in-law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Miss President.” He couldn’t help but smile back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that! By the way, when are you planning on popping the question?” Makoto brushed off the nickname, to get excitedly get to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The day we all move out, I have a plan, which will need your help if you are down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure tell it to me?” She leaned in closer to hear all the details.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were all sitting in the living room Akira’s arm around Sae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto I can’t believe you knew for this long, I assume this is why sent me to LeBlanc?” Sae said in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to give you a starting surprise, and I had to leave a calling card if I was going to steal your heart," Akira smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was worth the surprise Sis! You light up like a little girl.” Makoto couldn’t help but giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I did not!” Sae’s face got red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Fiancé!” Makoto said, lengthening out the words playfully. “Would disagree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to take sides, but you did look really happy Sae. I think I saw a tear too” Akira laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cheating, you totally took her side. I thought you would side with me, your future wife.” Sae gave a small pout and a joking glare to her new fiancé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but you did look cute.” Akira resting his head on her shoulder, which she reluctantly accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group couldn’t help but laugh and smile at the situation. Soon word got out to the phantom thieves group that there was a wedding in the future. Which also Akira and Sae needed to start planning, thankfully Makoto would help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon Makoto left for her own place, as she was hugging Sae goodbye she said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom and Dad would be proud.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” With a soft smile, Sae replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was only the two of them, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do my fiancé?” Sae said to Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to be with you, we can unpack later. Let’s just enjoy this time now.” Akira couldn’t help but be cheesy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky for him Sae had come to enjoy that from him and replied with:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two spent the rest of the evening talking about things that the future could have in store and what new experiences they would experience together. They were still amazed at how this all came from one of the strangest events to ever hit Japan. But as much as they both had their shares or pain and regret they couldn’t be happier with the life they got.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>